


Sunshine and Moonlight

by Silaz_Varulven



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Caring Kotal, First Time, Longing, Love, M/M, Shy Ermac, Virginity, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silaz_Varulven/pseuds/Silaz_Varulven
Summary: If you were an emperor in charge for a whole world’s fortune, would you be able to confess your deepest emotions? It becomes even more complicated when these deep feelings happen to be towards one of the former emperor’s constructs. Would you ignore these emotions? Or would you give in?What was a king to do?





	Sunshine and Moonlight

Sunshine and Moonlight  
  
And again I was standing on the huge balcony of my palace, calmly observing the trading people on the busy streets of Z'Unkahrah, feeling the warm sunlight caressing my skin. It was one of the very few peaceful days in Outworld and I had to take the chance to let the sun fill my body with its energy. As an Osh-Tekk I am a being of light, and without light I cannot exist.  
But where light is there is also shadow, and the shadow has many faces. It can show itself in its most repulsive way, being an abomination of an edenian woman who also had tarkatan traits…  
Mileena’s rebellion had lasted for too long, I pity all those people who fell victim to her madness. But as much as she hated me and everything I stood for, it was her who offered me the finest present I have ever received, even if she never intended to.

 

It was the most beautiful kind of shadow she gifted to me. It was her madness which made the being of ten thousand souls decide to join forces with me and so I was able to overthrow her, to succeed her as Kahnum of Outworld. As if it was yesterday I remember his sincere glare at me when he accepted me as the new ruler of this realm. His green glowing eyes seemed to stare right into my soul to see if I was fit to rule, I assume. And so it was then, I was the emperor and he was my loyal servant.

We fought many wars together, gathered more allies. In the end we were almost like a family: D'vorah, Reptile, Erron Black, the dual being Ferra and Torr… and HIM. Ermac. The being of ten thousand souls. The beautiful shadow.  
  
From the moment of Mileena’s downfall on I couldn’t get my eyes off him. Many thought of him being repulsive, they would shudder at the sight of his scarred, wrinkled face, his glowing emerald eyes. His slim form and the hooded trench coat added even more to his ghostly appearance. But they couldn’t get a grasp on what I was able to see. His delicate form would make so many enemies underestimate his true strength.

 

I remember the day when I gathered the inner strength to touch him for the first time. Yes, I am the emperor of Outworld, I could have ordered him to lie beside me, but I do respect the free will of my servants, so it was only his decision if he would let me be close to him.  
  


It was a beautiful warm day and I was watching the traders on the market pack their things  and get ready to close their stalls for the evening. It was loud and busy still. The balcony is my favourite place to rest, but this time, I was sure, I would not rest alone. It did not take long until I could feel a very known presence behind my back.

“Thank you for coming, Ermac.”  
I turned around to face the hooded man.  
“We exist to serve.”, he replied.

Like so many times he seemed to avoid to look into my eyes, so I took some steps towards him, narrowing the distance between us.

“It seems like you are unable to look at me, but why?”

“We…”

He went silent. I had the impression he was afraid of saying something wrong.

“Do not worry.”  
I tried to calm him down. After a few seconds of silence I finally caught his chin between my thumb and index finger to carefully force him to look at me. And this was the moment when his beautiful emerald eyes locked with my blue ones. This was the moment I understood why the souls of the fallen seemed to be drawn to him. Even if I am very alive, I find myself trapped into this mysterious light of his eyes every time I dare to look into them.

 

And then his eyes widened. I realised that my thumb was brushing over his lips as light as a feather, barely touching them.

“Shhh, there is nothing to be afraid of.”

I’m still wondering if I was saying these words to myself or the the Soul Master who was still staring at me in awe.

But soon he calmed down a little bit and I decided to take the next step. Bending down I carefully touched his lips with my own and gave him some time to adjust to this feeling of being treated so lovingly which was obviously new and unknown to him.

To my surprise it took only a few heartbeats until he gave in. His facial expression softened and he closed his eyes. I had to admire how his long eyelashes threw their shadow onto his high cheekbones. Then I had to let go of him only to see his reaction.

“Emperor…”

The sheepish look he rewarded me with made my heart jump in joy.

“You do not address me with my title when we are alone.”

I smiled at him. He still seemed to be confused, so I needed to assure him my intentions were not ill – minded.

“Do you have an idea what I was doing?”  
I was pointing at him while I asked this question.

“You kissed us, Emperor.”  
I decided not to mention the title issue once more at this point.

“And do you know why I kissed you, Ermac?”  
Silence.

I was under the impression that he was asking these many souls in his mind and some of the more experienced ones seemed to give him detailed explanations of romance and lovemaking. He looked even more confused.

 

The sun had decided to retire from the day already and it had made place for the two moons of Outworld. The twilight only added to Ermac’s ghostly beauty, he truly was a nocturnal being. I smiled at that thought. When day and night unite…

 

Ermac didn’t seem to find a reasonable answer, so I grabbed his hands. Words would be too much of a distraction from this sacred moment, I thought.

“I will show you.”

Whispering these promising words I led him to the huge canopy which was placed at the left side of the large balcony.

Sometimes I like to sleep underneath the stars, even if D'vorah liked to voice her concerns regarding my safety. I still don’t understand why she was even worried, now that I know she was an agent of Shinnok all along.

 

We sat down while I was still holding his hands. I was wondering how those delicate hands were able to emit so much bone breaking strength. Again I looked into his eyes and the emerald glow of them was even more intense and mesmerising in the darkness of the night. He looked back at me, still confusion glooming in his eyes. Carefully I kissed him once more, this time not letting go so quickly. Lovingly I forced his mouth open with my tongue and surprisingly he did not pull back. My heart skipped a beat when he started to lean in and follow my movements. But before risking to lose my mind I broke the kiss, just to look into his eyes.

“Are you feeling comfortable, Ermac?”

I smiled while I kneaded his hands between mine carefully. It looked like he had to roll this question through his mind several times, but then he slightly tilted his head and nodded.

“Yes, we do feel comfortable, Emperor.”

I sighed.

“Call me by my name.”

“Kotal Kahn.”

“No, my real name.”

He needed a few seconds to process what I wanted him to do.

“Ko'atal.”

His voice was nothing but a mere whisper, huff of air.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes, Ko'atal.”

So I kissed him again, this time a tad more demanding, playing with his tongue and nibbling his lips. I let go of his hands and my heart jumped in joy as I felt them carefully brush over my arms. It was obvious to me that he strived for more physical contact, but being too shy and also too aware of my position as emperor of Outworld he didn’t dare to go farther. I also suspected him to be a virgin still, but I was eager to make his concerns vanish soon.

 

So I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down into the soft bedsheets carefully. I wanted to make sure he is still comfortable, to scare him away was the last thing I wanted to do. Better be safe than sorry, as the Earthrealmers like to say.

I finally managed to break the kiss. I needed to take another look into his face and I noticed that something had changed. His usually stoic expression seemed to be softer now, even his lips looked more pouty. Just in the moment I was about to get lost in his wonderful emerald eyes I felt his slim fingers nervously brush over the skin of my chest, giving me a ticklish sensation. I chuckled.

“Please tell me what you are feeling now.”

He closed his eyes, perhaps thinking of the right words, to bring some order into the chaos of these many souls.

“Some of us want to kill you…”

My heart skipped a beat, I felt a pang  sadness washing over.

“…but the majority of us wants to feel you even closer.”

I smiled again.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“We want you close to us.”

I have to admit I felt a sense of victory when I started to open his belt. Then I slowly opened his coat, always looking for any signs of discomfort. But to my fortune there weren’t any. There was only his lovely shyness I adored so much, mixed with a high dose of curiosity.

 

Detaching the coat from the metal brace on his chest was more difficult, but I finally got behind the mechanics, finally having a first glance at his bare chest.

I could see a mysterious green glow emitting through his skin. It looked like glowing blood rushing through thick veins underneath his delicate skin. Perhaps this was the reason why the metallic brace was drilled into his chest at the first place, without it the souls would break free and this wonderful being who was now looking so sheepishly up to me would perish. No, I would never let this happen!

His insecurity was rising, he was very aware of his unusual appearance. I smiled at him before I bent down to place a kiss on the skin of his chest. The scent of incense, patchouli and lemongrass filled my senses and I felt him wince a bit. I loved it! So I repeated that action and received the same response. With a small chuckle I covered his chest with kisses until his breath went faster. I saw his fingers clenching the the bedsheets as I started to use my tongue and as I paid more attention to his nipples I received a first little moan.

 

I raised my head to look at him once more.

“Do you like it, little spirit?”

The way he looked at me, eyes half closed through his long eyelashes, made me want him even more.

“Yes.”

It was a whisper in between deep breaths of desire, but it was all I needed. So I started to kiss and nibble down to his flat stomach while my hand found it’s way to his crotch.

At first I decided to keep the pressure as low as possible, wanting to give him nothing more than a ticklish sensation. But soon I started to stroke that sensitive part of his delicate body. While my own excitement grew harder I wondered if his manhood was as tender as his silhouette was. But it was not time to unravel this secret, yet. I just wanted to watch him twitch and twirl underneath my hands as long as possible, to listen to his little moans and whimpers which proved to be addictive. After playing this game for a while I decided to give his hardened crotch a squeeze and to my surprise he reached his peak immediately, letting out the loudest squeal I have ever heard. I have never imagined Ermac to be so vocal, but… by the realms… I wanted more of it.

 

At this moment I thought it would be better to give him a break, so I went to lie at his side, watching him while he was nervously fiddling with the sheets. I wondered what he was thinking at that moment, and Ermac decided to let me know.

“We want more of this.”

I smiled joyfully as I heard him whisper these words. I sat up to help him out of his pants.

“Come, sit on my lap.”

The view he was providing when he sat there, legs spread wide open, was exciting. The coat was still hanging down his shoulders and I noticed the lovely wet spot on the bandages which covered his crotch. I couldn’t help but grin while looking at my undoing.

My eyes seemed to devour his delicate form and I noticed how small his waist actually was. His hourglass shaped body was a pleasure for my eyes. He seemed to feel a bit uneasy and I knew why immediately. Me staring at him while my excitement was growing harder once more was making clear what was happening. Ermac understood that I liked what I was looking at and I knew he was not used to it.

“Yes, Ermac. You ARE pretty.”

Watching him biting his lower lip almost made me reach the peak, I had to keep control of myself.

 

I grabbed his hips, pulling him down to cause more friction. Now he was feeling my hardness against his crotch and I received that lovely whimper again. He needed to support his weight with one hand against my chest while his other hand shyly stroked his own sensitive parts like I did before. It was nearly unbearable for me to hold myself back.

Observing his expressions, listening to his moans and feeling his movements did not make it easier. So I grabbed one of the bottles of my finest body oil which I placed beside the canopy before I called for my Soul Master.

“Ermac… I want to fill you with my desire.”

This was a hard confession to make, even for an emperor, but I thought it was about time. And to my surprise he knew what I was talking about.

“And we want to feel you deep inside us.”

So I popped the bottle open before I grabbed him by his backside to pull the bandages aside. After pouring some of the oil over my fingers I found his little entrance easily, brushing my middle finger over it as light as a feather. It was obvious that I have hit a very sensitive spot.

 

Well, at this point I will politely step back from telling you more, as I respect Ermac’s wish to not let the world know what was said while we united. It was a night of wanting, longing and craving, full of lovely words and touches.

 

And as we gathered at the next morning everyone seemed to know. While most of my servants were polite enough to stay silent, Erron Black did not seem to know how to behave.

“Y'ain’t humpin’ the mummy, ain’t ya?”

While Reptile slapped the back of his head I thought of just beheading him, but luckily Ermac was not in this room. I could take this kind of behaviour easily, but my little Soul Master was a different case.

“How do you know that?”

I did not tell anyone about this wonderful night.

“He was loud ‘nough.”

I ordered them to not mention anything about this to anyone and so they went to fulfil their duties. I smiled, knowing that Ermac was in his soul chamber to regenerate. It filled me with pride that he needed to gain new energy…

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I've ever actually finished!  
> I hope you guys like it, feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> Please note that english is not my native language
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
